I don't know what i would do without him
by oButterflyo
Summary: Oneshot. No characters specified. Imagine whoever you want in this story. Hope you'll enjoy reading it.


hey folks. first of all; i do not own anything. second; i am foreign. english is my second language so please accept my apologies for mistakes or something that sounds weird to you. third; i would love to get some reviews. good or bad. thanks...hope u enjoy reading this story. you can imagine any knight for this story that you want.

He is my man. My one and only. I shall never love another man than him. He means everything to me. I think I would not survive without him. Indeed, I know it. If he would die in one of his missions, I know my end will not be far. I just could not live without him

He gave me a reason to live when my life was at its darkest point and there was nothing left in this world worth to live for. I would have died when it wasn't for him. He saved me. Brought me back to the light and hope. He gave me what I never really experienced. Love.

He loves me and I love him. And his love is what keeps me alive. It is the only reason why I still walk on this very earth. I still remember the first time we made love. It was perfect. He was my first, of course, and will be my last.

He never demands anything of me. He never pushes me. He knows I need my time and if I am ready I come to him. And when we are together it is the most beautiful thing I could ever imagine. I am thankful that he came into my life.

_I was like ghost. Walking around and helping out in the Tavern. I never spoke to anyone. Just did my job. He was there every night. He was watching me. He sometimes tried to talk to me but I never respond. Only gave a weak smile but he always remained nice. But there was never pity in his eyes. No. It was concern. But I did not care. I could not take it anymore._

_I left. I suffered enough. Let the pain come over me to much.  
I could not bear it any longer. First the loss of my family and then the beating. _

_It was enough._

_I knew it would happen again tonight because I would not sleep with one of those disgusting men. I would scream at them, scratch them, kick after them or try to hit them. But they would always take over me and beat me up. _

_I had no chance. I was just a ghost. _

_I did not notice he was following me. I went to one of the higher buildings. Found my way up to its roof and stood there. I slowly walked to the edge. He was right behind me but still unnoticed._

_  
I spread my wings as if I would fly away.  
I could be free. Like the birds.  
I felt so much better, knowing I would be free soon._

_"Don't" came a voice from behind me. I turned around.  
_

_"What are you doing here?" I asked curious.  
_

_"I came after you when you left. I knew something is wrong. Please come here" he held out his hand to me.  
_

_"Why?" I asked surprised by his actions.  
_

_"I don't want you to get hurt" he said honest.  
_

_"But why would you care?" I asked astonished.  
_

_"Why should I not. You are a lovely woman" his hand still stretched out to take mine whenever I was willing to reach for him.  
_

_"You are just like them. You just want to get me into your bed" Tears swelled in my eyes "But I won't do what you want me to. I won't" I shook my head.  
_

_"I do not desire to get you into my bed. I promise. I want to help you. Please don't do it" he came a step closer.  
_

_I turned away from him.  
When I gave no answer he continued.  
_

_"I know that you don't trust anyone. Especially men. I know that they treat you disrespectful" I closed my eyes in agony. Teardrops rolled down my cheeks but I did not wipe them away. I let them flow. _

_"And I swear that if I find one of those bastards I will kill them myself. But I promise you that I will not harm you. So please, turn around, give me your hand and let me protect you. I want you to smile again. I want to see you alive. Laughing, dancing, hoping" he paused for a moment to collect himself.  
_

_I turned back to him.  
_

_"I don't think I will ever be able to do this" I stated.  
_

_He smiled at me heartening.  
_

_"Yes you will. I will make sure you will laugh and dance and hope again. I do whatever is necessary to do it" I was captivated. I stretch out my hand to take hold of his. First shy then firmly I held his hand. His smile was huge. I liked to see him smile.  
We slowly made our way back down to the ground._

_"Where are we going?" I asked a little bit afraid.  
_

_"I'll bring you to my quarters. It will be safe there. Don't be afraid, I won't try anything. Trust me." he added when he saw my scared expression. My hand was still entwined with his.  
_

_It did not feel wrong. It felt good.  
It felt safe.  
I squeezed him softly.  
He looked at me lovingly.  
I smiled.  
For the first time in a long time._

I am always scared to death when they leave the Great Wall. I cannot sleep at night. I always stay on the wall and wait for their return. And am glad when I see that no one is hurt. Especially when he is not hurt.

No one really knows that we are romantically involved. I always sneak into his room in the middle of the night to be with him. He often comes to the tavern where I work and watches me. And I am glad he is there. I feel so much safer when he is there.

He sometimes pulls me with him behind the door where we store our food when no one looks.  
In those moments passion overcomes us and we cannot resist each other. We would make love right there. It is so lovely to be with him.

I don't know what I would do without him.


End file.
